Button
Button sprite.jpg Button is a Friend Gremlin who goes around on a flying blue button. He seems to enjoy making friends. His nickname is Pudding, and he is Chibi-Robo's biggest fan. He's played all the games. To land his button he has to sow it onto a clothing item, and then he unties it to go back up. His button's name is Blue, and he will tell Button some tips. He shows up in any house if the one who lives there is in a fight with someone else. He works unnoticeable, and quietly. Anyone will never see him, mostly because he is three centimeters tall, about the size of Chibi-Robo's leg. He is not invisible, but if he is seen, he will be fired. Or he will have to make the kid think it was a dream. However Blue won't be of any help, because he starts freaking out when they get NEAR a human, imagine what he would do if a human SEES them. That REALLY bothers Button. Although he really likes Blue, he also enjoys playing pranks on Blue. Blue always freaks out, and threatens to quit, but Button knows he never will. The worst thing about it is that Button can't ride Blue until Blue is calmed down, and that isn't too bad. They're still best friends. Everyone would probably think since Button likes Thread, Blue would like Pink. Wrong. Blue hates getting Pink mad and usually freaks out whenever he sees her. But Button usually saves him by sporting his "cute" look. It's about them that Spool comes in and was told by Shades that Button liked when other people were insulted. So Spool would insult Pink, and Pink would chase Spool until they ran into Thimble who was yelling at Green for going too slow and too low. They would all run from Thimble, who could be violent at times, and then Coy would come by on Red and puke on Thimble. Thimble would then go into a rage and would attack the nearest person witch was most of the time Thread. Thread would flee, get trapped in the toy tower, and Button would save her. He once helped Fred and George save Bogwoods. Button has a major crush on Victoria, however he is more in love with Thread. Strangely, he is really good at jumping off high diving boards into pools. He also likes using a rubber duck as a boat. Conclusion: unlike most Friend Gremlins, he can swim. He is going to be in Lemmykoopa's circus with this act. He is very excited for this. This ability makes scientist question wheter or not he is also a Dare Gremlin. His Favorite Things Chocolate Chip Cookies Buttons Friendships Video Games (especially if they star him) The Beach Diving Boards Button's Personality Button is friendly and king. He hates getting in fights. He is really serious in his job, and would even fire Coy if he had too. Blue thinks this is a little harsh, but then Button brings up that nobody has done anything worth firing them, and most likely nobody is. Button is very brave and will stand up to anything. He even stand up to Bloop for Thread, although Bloop knows he's faking, and would like to hang out with Button, but Thread would never approve. Blue's Personality Blue is smart and nervous. If he gets too tense he will start sweating and yell out stupid phrases. Normally he is smart and will tell Button useful things. Button's Journal ''April 2, 2010 '' Today, like usual, I saved Thread from the Toy Tower. I then had to calm Thimble down. I visited Coy in the hospital, and he says he should be out by tommorrow. Wicky and Loop were also there. Loop had been in a rocket accident, the same one as Coy and Wicky had been in an explosion. He blames Jackels. He always blames Jackels. If the world ended, he would blame Jackels. I just want them to get along. They are in the friendship job. If they don't straighten up soon, they're in the wrong line of work. Pencilla just called me over! Blark is attacking! I got there and brought Pencilla and Purple to my house. I think something bad is going to happen any day now. We are all scared to death. Blue is freaking out all the time. We just woke up and Blue and Purple are gone! I didn't tell Pencilla, but I knew what happened. Years ago Blue embarressed Blark. Blark said he would get revenge. I can't beleive this. It's all my fault. I'm going. I've put this upon my friends. April 3, 2010 I was kidnapped by Blark and now I'm in a blimp. He just let Purple and Blue go, probably a trap so they would try to find him. Blark had gone too far. But I couldn't do anything. I was a sitting duck. Blark was trying to grab Coy and Pencilla! I couldn't bare to watch..... We escaped! Yay! April 17, 2010 I woke up in my house. It was the 17th, not the 4th. Huh? Blark put a sleeping spell on me, I guess. It was dark, and I was alone. Where was Blue? And Pencilla? And Purple? Hm...I stepped outside and saw a black version of me. "I am Button X," he said. He explained this was my nightmare, and Pencilla was in one, too. No! I shivered. Button X grew huge and reached for me, but I was too quick. I jumped out of his hand and punched his eye. He fell, and I woke up on Blue again. History All of his ancestors were friendship workers. They wanted him to be one, too. He loved making friends and was very intrested in Buttons, so the name fits. His favirate button was a big blue button, who is now Blue. He was broguht to life by Professor Cuddly. Button then decided he should hire the Professor to help him. He was at this point in high school. He then met Thread. Playable Character *Button Kartz *Button: The Video Game *Fantendo Heroes Gallery File:Button.jpg|His artwork. (By SonicWiki) File:Buttonoriginal.jpg|His first artwork. File:Bluetehbutton.png|Blue the Button. Button2.PNG|His artwork. (By YoshiEgg.) Button2.jpg|Yet another Button image. Button Group Art.PNG|Blark chasing Button and Coy. Coy only LOOKS like he's scared. Blue Freaking Out!.jpg|This is what would happen if Button got seen by a human. Button on Blue.jpg|Button in Button Kartz. Spool's back.jpg|A very poorly drawn Button. Button sprite.jpg|A Button Sprite Button Card.jpg|Button Card ButtonCover.jpg|Button on the cover of Button: The Video Game Button SS.jpg|Button SPrite Sheet Category:Friend Gremlins Category:Heroes Category:Friends Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters